Help With Writers Block
by Darth Yak
Summary: ~SLASH~ I've been suffering from Darth Writers Block, so I call upon my beloved Obi-Wan and his apprentice to help me find some inspiration.


Summery~ I've been suffering from Darth Writers Block. So I call upon my beloved Obi-Wan and his apprentice to help me find some inspiration.  
  
WARNING~~SLASH DUST THOU POCEDETH~~  
  
Disclaimer~ I own NOTHING. They are NOT MINE. I don't get ANY MONEY from this. DON'T SUE ME. Thank you. *bows deeply*  
  
Cynthia (a.k.a Darth Yak): *sighs*  
  
Obi-Wan: (happily) Hi, Cynthia! I've missed you.  
  
Obi-Wan looks, suggestively, at Cynthia.  
  
Cynthia: (sulkingly) Oh, hi. It's nice to see you too.  
  
Obi-Wan: Are you ok? You seem kinda. sad.  
  
Cynthia: Oh, I'm ok. Just.  
  
Obi-Wan: Just?  
  
Cynthia: Suffering from a major case of writers block.  
  
Obi-Wan: *nods knowingly* So that's why I haven't seen you lately.  
  
Cynthia: Yup. *sighs*  
  
Obi-Wan: Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
Cynthia looks at Obi-Wan sulkingly, then she clearly gets an idea.  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh, no. I take it back. I don't want to help.  
  
Cynthia: Look, I'm trying to write this story about you and your padawan. Maybe you two can give me some inspiration.  
  
Obi-Wan: But Anakin isn't even-  
  
Anakin walks in.  
  
Obi-Wan: -here.  
  
Anakin: Hey, guys.  
  
Cynthia: Hey, Ani. I was just telling Obi-Wan about how I'm trying to write a fic about you two.  
  
Anakin: Really? Cool.  
  
Obi-Wan: (mumbles) Oh, no.  
  
Cynthia: Yeah, but I've hit a writers block.  
  
Anakin: Bummer.  
  
Cynthia: Yeah, so I was hoping that you and Obi-Wan could help me.  
  
Anakin: Sure.  
  
Obi-Wan: NO!  
  
Anakin: What's wrong, Master? We're just going to help Cynthia with her story.  
  
Obi-Wan: Kinda like how Qui-Gon and I helped before?  
  
Cynthia nods her head with a downright scary look on her face.  
  
Obi-Wan looks like he's about to cry.  
  
Anakin: How did you and Master Qui-Gon help Cynthia?  
  
Obi-Wan starts crying.  
  
Anakin is looking worried.  
  
Cynthia: Follow me, boys.  
  
Anakin curiously watches his sobbing master as they follow Cynthia to a massive bedroom.  
  
Anakin: What are we suppose.  
  
Anakin finally catches on to what's going to happen.  
  
Anakin: No, Cynthia. Please!  
  
Cynthia: Ani, do you happen to have a tissue?  
  
Anakin pulls out a tissue.  
  
Cynthia: Will you please put it to use?  
  
Cynthia motions towards Obi-Wan who is still lightly crying.  
  
Anakin goes to hand him the tissue, but Cynthia shakes her head. He sighs and tenderly wipes the tears from Obi-Wan's face.  
  
Cynthia: That was very good. I'm filling up with ideas already.  
  
Anakin: (hopefully) Well, I guess you won't be needing us any longer.  
  
Cynthia shakes her head slowly.  
  
Anakin: Please, Cynthia. Don't make us do this! It isn't fair!  
  
Cynthia: Isn't fair? Isn't fair! I'll tell you what isn't fair. That I have to spend countless hours on these fan fictions just so that you can exist and I won't even get a little help from you when I need it! If it weren't for me you'd still be an arrogant, lovesick padawan who's always looking for a scapegoat while slowly descending towards the darkside! I've molded you into something different. Something better! And by golly I can mold you back to what you were!  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan exchange worried glances.  
  
Obi-Wan: (dejectedly) You're right.  
  
Anakin: *sighs* Yeah.  
  
Both walk towards the bed.  
  
Cynthia: No! Not yet. Let's have a little romancing first.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin cringe.  
  
Obi-Wan: Ok, anything for you, Cynthia.  
  
Cynthia smiles lovingly at Obi-Wan.  
  
Cynthia: You're so sweet. But that won't get you outta this.  
  
Obi-Wan: *sighs* Ok, what's the scene?  
  
Cynthia: *pulls out a piece of paper* Anakin just married Padme two weeks ago. Most unfortunately, she was killed in a house accident. While descending her large staircase she tripped on Jar Jar's wayward tongue. She broke her neck during the fall and was killed instantly. *laughs*  
  
Anakin: (whines) Why does Padme have to die?  
  
Cynthia: Because I want you to be sad and depressed so that Obi-Wan can comfort you.  
  
Anakin: Can't I be depressed because I last at a saber duel or something?  
  
Cynthia: No.  
  
Obi-Wan: Alright, alright. Padme's dead and Anakin's sad. What else do we need to know?  
  
Cynthia: I'm getting to that. You, Obi-Wan, are the only one who can comfort Anakin since you are the only one who knew about the secret marriage.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin: (mumbles) Great.  
  
Cynthia: *turns paper over* Obi-Wan finds Anakin crying in his bedroom. Of course, he feels that it is his duty to comfort his grieving padawan.  
  
Obi-Wan: Oh, so I'm the arrogant Obi-Wan from Episode II then?  
  
Cynthia: Yup.  
  
Obi-Wan: Well, then, I have trouble seeing my character doing what you want me to do. What's my motivation?  
  
Cynthia: *rolls her eyes* (overly dramatic) You see your padawan, crying! Your poor beloved apprentice. Something stirs within you. You must comfort him. You need to hold his trembling body in your strong protective arms. You can't resist the urge to continue holding his body close to yours after he has calmed down.  
  
Obi-Wan: I get the idea.  
  
Cynthia: Lightly, stroking his naked back as your eyes wander over his young, handsome face.  
  
Obi-Wan: I. GET. IT.  
  
Cynthia: Your fingertips lightly trace their way to his full lips.  
  
Obi-Wan: Please! CYNTHIA!  
  
Cynthia: You see his eyes wander towards you own lips.  
  
Anakin: CYNTHIA!!!  
  
Cynthia: You move closer, ever so slightly. Almost teasingly.  
  
Anakin: Just-  
  
Obi-Wan motions something to Anakin.  
  
Cynthia: Anakin's eyes are fixated on your lips as you draw in closer. Closer. You can feet his somewhat raspy breath upon your face. Your faces are mire centimeters apart. And then, he looks into your eyes. All of his emotions are channeled to you in that one look. Sadness, fear, longing. Then, your attention is drawn to his lips, lightly pressed against yours, to the tongue seeking entrance to your mouth. The kiss unleashes a passion so heated, a desire so overwhelming. Such powerful feelings that you didn't even know existed until this very moment.  
  
Cynthia takes a deep breath and trembles slightly.  
  
Cynthia: That is you motiv-  
  
Cynthia looks around to find herself alone in the bedroom and a note on the bedside table, saying-  
  
"I think you've found plenty of inspiration to last you a while. I'm glad I could help.  
  
Love, Obi-Wan.  
  
p.s. Will you be able to visit me a little later on? *hint, hint*"  
  
Cynthia smiled. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to visit Obi-Wan. She had to write about a grieving padawan being comforted by his master.  
  
The End* 


End file.
